User talk:Light-Revan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Veil Heavy Trooper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingclyde (Talk) 11:02, October 21, 2011 Hey Thanks for helping out in this wiki. I adopted it and have been doing stuff on and off. I'm mostly on The Vault (Fallout wiki) and come here every so often. If you want admin rights just send me a message. Thanks again.--Kingclyde 03:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congrats, you are now an admin. Thanks for the help!--Kingclyde 04:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) MP 40 (WOF 2009) Did you mean for the to be WOLF 2009?--Kingclyde 22:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Question about categories I have noticed that there are three similar categories about RtCW enemies (RtCW Enemies, RtCW Enemy Characters, Non Player Characters). Can I merge them into one or delete two of them? Supramarine 16:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Templates I have noticed that this wiki lacks navigation templates, so I have made one (Template:RtCWmissions). If you like the idea, I will make more later. Supramarine 20:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have started making a template for Wolfenstein enemies (here). It's not yet finished. What do you think? Supramarine 11:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I have put the template into the pages, but the SS soldier page doesn't want to accept it. I also can't put that page into any categories. Thank you for fixing the page. And no, I haven't played Wolfenstein 2009 yet. Not because I don't like it, I have just found it a bit too expensive in the local game store. But I will try the demo this weekend. BTW I will be a bit less active on wikia next week because of my exams. Supramarine 21:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wolf 2009 I have played the demo and it was pretty good. It feels a bit like Medal of Honor Airborne. I think it was the trainyard level. There were lots of soldiers, a Veil Trooper, weapon upgrade shop, and and some kind of veil or antigravity explosions. Otherwise I still don't know much about the game, because a demo was really short. I will consider buying it on Steam (It's cheaper than the local video game shop) after my exams. Can't wait to see the full game. Supramarine 15:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Article That Should Be Deleted The article, "Xfire", is nothing more then two sentences telling the reader to download a program. You seem to be the closest to an active admin on here. Could you take care of it? Magma-Man 17:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Light-Revan Fire from the admin Supramarine. He doesn't do something on this page. Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) SS Paranormal Division Hello, I am User:Elecbullet, the newest admincrat of this wiki. I wanted to ask about File:SS Paranormal Division Insignia.png. You uploaded it but did not provide any information. Where did you get this image? I'm currently trying to organize every image on this wiki, and your image is looking very questionable without a source. Please respond. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 17:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC)